


BJYX 【车】藏书阁

by elephant0



Category: male - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 17:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elephant0/pseuds/elephant0
Summary: 无





	BJYX 【车】藏书阁

“昨晚我梦见你了王老师....你在一个香炉里...可是你又不是那个样子....你是蓝忘机的样子，我该叫你蓝老师还是王老师。” “叫老公。” “那现在，我们是看着蓝忘机和魏无羡在做爱，还是王一博和肖战在做爱啊？” “一起。” 这个时候，王一博已经开始进入角色上瘾了，一反白日的话痨常态，开始寡言少语，而肖战吃极了这种反差萌，被刺激一时情绪激动，欲拒还迎，手指一根根地，一点点地慢慢滑上他的喉结， “哦？王老师原来是这个样子啊？那我要演魏无羡？还是做自己啊？” “闭嘴，都来。” 也许他会直接急不可待，立马含住他的手指，想重重咬下去却又舍不得。 他爱极了他这幅样子，红衣缭绕，眼角微微勾起，脸向上45度，眯着眼看他，但是手指却又风情万种地在他的喉结打着圈，却又迟迟没有下个动作。 他恨死他这个样子了，总是用着纯洁无辜的魏无羡的娇态故意勾引他，眼神里却又满满写着，“我不是魏无羡哦~我是肖战，我可是完全明白你对我的心思哦~怎么样？你还要来撩吗？” 他彻彻底底激起了他心里的征服欲。 也许他会另一种方式。 “哦？肖老师你这么好看，魏无羡哪里比得过你可爱？但是你要是愿意演，我奉陪到底。” 他在这方面绝不会服输，口头上迎合着，行为上却绝不会让着。 他反手直接将肖战的两只手压在背后，从眼睛开始向下审视，目光经流唇下痣，眼神一暗，直接撕咬上去。 也许他会借机命令自己把红衣脱掉，背过身，命令他把臀部高高翘起，这时肖战若是不迎合，他便会重重拍他的屁股，继续命令。 “王老师，蓝忘机不会做这个举动的” “他做过。肖老师没有好好读原著吗？肖老师不看原著的吗?“ 他自己早就脱下戏服，俯下身叠在他身上，吹着他的耳朵呵气。 王一博低头看着他，身上半褪的红色衣服，白色的肌肤，锁骨凸起，精瘦的腰线下流连着迷人的线条，他的食指轻轻地摩挲着周边的乳晕，看着那凸起笑道， “呵，肖老师还真是男德典范，温婉居家呢。” 王一博将肖战的手拉起来，牵着他的大拇指去揉搓肖战的乳交，逼他亲自将自己的胸贴撕扯下来，空气拔凉，乳头周围的肌肤鸡皮疙瘩一时泛起，肖战有点兴奋，微微屈起身子，开始扭动。 “真是敏感。” 王一博皱了皱眉头，继续开始揉捏老婆的乳尖，故意一点点地打圈又开始旋转。 玩到了一半，他突然看见肖战扭动着的身子将墨汁喷涌了出来，撒在一旁的书稿上。 墨汁轻溅，泼到了白日写的“王肖”二字。 王一博眸光一暗，想起了白日的种种，他早就想把他压在这上面狠狠地干了。 “今天你写了王肖，不公平，我也要写回来。” 王一博此刻已经把衣服全部脱光了，他龟头已经微微半硬了，他想立马就直接插进去，但是看着美人一脸春潮地看着自己，眼神微微带着点挑衅，却又故意反咬下嘴唇，“哦？怎么写？”的时候，他又打算忍一忍了。 王一博将毛笔拿起，蘸了蘸墨汁，往他的乳尖胸膛上画去，想在他身上涂满所有的王肖，毛笔柔软的笔刷轻轻抚过他洁白的肌肤，一路向下，经由腰窝，刺激得肖战抖了两抖，又继续往下，停留在了龟头上面。 他的龟头长得小巧又精致，就像他的五官和小手一样，他爱不释手，他想在上面涂满所有的字样。 他开始在上面写自己的名字，就像签名一样，想顺手滑过去，无奈毛笔笔触太大，总是滑空，他便将毛笔尖在龟头顶端蹭了几下，捋得笔头开始变尖了之后，再轻轻仔细地写。 “肖老师，我这样给你签名，你可还喜欢？” 肖战已经止不住地开始喘息，按捺不住龟头上传来的些丝触感，闷哼出声，但是他只是皱了皱眉，忍住了，随后一边轻喘，一边微微一笑，笑得百媚倾城。 “哦？你才这点本事啊？” 声线已然沙哑，微微颤抖，还要装着若无其事。 王一博一听，停住了手中的动作，把毛笔扔了。 “哦，那肖老师还想要我怎样满足你？” 他将手指蘸满了墨汁，直接握上了他的龟头，开始律动，另一只手直接将墨盘拿起来，全部倒在肖战的手上，牵引着他的手开始撸动自己的龟头。 “嗯...啊...”肖战被他盘着的大手撸得十分爽，直接呻吟了出声。 肖战一边享受其撸动，一边开始有点埋怨王一博的技巧。 “王老师你一点也不会。” 他把王一博伺候着这么好，结果对方却一点技巧也不得，看来还要再多教教他。 “满足我？王老师，让我来教教你到底要怎么满足我。” 他把王一博正在撸动的手拿开，微微轻轻推开了他，自己光着脚尖爬上了桌子，开始蹲下身子，双手依旧没有离开他的龟头，继续律动，但是眼神却一直紧紧盯着王一博。 “王老师，好好学着。” 他伸出了舌头，鲜艳欲滴的舌头引诱着王一博，低下了身直接给他口。 龟头上本就墨迹斑斑，先前撸动的时候已经蹭掉了一些，肖战一边低头仔细口着，用尽一切技巧，另一边则端来还有些剩的墨汁，直接洒在了龟头的末端。 王一博整个人都快疯了，他从来没有尝过这等滋味，底下的美人双手都是黑色的墨汁，蹲趴着跪伏在白日里拍摄的剧组桌子上，嘴巴因为长久快速口，嘴角早已沾满了墨汁，但是舌头却又带点微红，唾沫和墨汁相互纠缠飞溅，他一点一点地吸着他的龟头顶端，时而用舌头舔弄几下。 王一博疯了眼，他看着肖战认真仔细舔弄他龟头的样子，发套还戴在头上，红色的发绳缠绕在他身侧，因为动作幅度越来越大，发绳也随之飘动，时不时绕到了锁骨底下的乳尖。 这时，肖战抬头看了他一眼，眼角潮红，却又春意十足。 他拔出来，唾沫将龟头的顶端涂得发亮的，顶端的墨汁早就已经被他舔干净了。 “王老师，可还满意？” 他微微勾起嘴角，还扶在龟头上的双手腾出了一只去把遮住眼角的红色发绳抚开，重新甩回身后。 王一博已经红了眼，他扯住了他的头发，将红色发绳直接扯开，将龟头狠狠地捅进他的嘴里，上下插动。 “嗯！！....嗯....唔！！”肖战已经说不出一句话了，被迫深喉的痛苦让他一直挣扎，双腿开始颤抖。 “爽不爽？嗯？” 王一博一边插动一边捏住他的双颊，他实在受不了他这幅样子，一直勾引他，一直撩拨他，他已经憋了好久好久，全身的细胞都在叫嚣着，“上了他，上了他，狠狠地往死里艹！” “嗯！！...哼....哼！” 肖战不住地被深喉，龟头与喉咙的摩擦声越来越响，他的脸已经完全憋红了，快撑不住了。 王一博看着他整个表情都开始变得扭曲痛苦，理智终于回来了一半，立马把龟头拔了出来，唾沫的丝儿也连带着拔了一半。 “咳咳咳....！！艹！王一博！你他妈太狠了吧！” 肖战沙哑的嗓音直接爆了粗口，被突然深喉的痛苦他实在猝不及防，整个喉咙的管道都开始有点难受，想生呕。 王一博一边撸动自己得龟头，一边有点歉意地看着肖战，“对不起....没控制住。” “不是说好，听我的，好好学吗？” 肖战余揾未平，但是抬头看着他自己一脸克制又委屈的表情，自己一边默默撸动的样子，不时又有些好笑。 “好了好了，我帮你。”肖战跪着帮他打了出来。 “嗯.....嗯....啊！”王一博一直憋着自己的喘息，最后还是忍不住叫了出来。 一股浓厚的白浊喷了出来，直接洒到了肖战的脸上，肖战一时不察，下意识伸手想抹掉，无奈越抹越脏，还带着一股檀气。 “王一博.....你可真厉害。” 肖战自己一直in着难受，王一博看着肖战in着的样子，思考了一会儿，支吾说道，“要不，我也帮你口出来？” “哦？王老师刚刚不是还很厉害，说要在我身上写满王肖？怎么现在又这样怂了？” 肖战嘴巴上虽然刺着他，但是双手还是把王一博的手牵了过来，带着他帮自己律动。 肖战格外懂得技巧，知道自己的高潮爽点在哪里，所以他开始慢慢牵引着他，教他怎么一点点地扶平自己龟头上的褶皱，教他怎么揉捏自己的龟头。 很快，王一博无师自通起来了，他学习一样东西向来很快，甚至还会举一反三。 “嗯.....嗯.....啊.....”肖战开始得趣，发出了呻吟，他开始扭动。 “王老师，你快点。嗯....好爽，再...再快点。” 王一博被他叫的又立马硬了起来，他生平第一次知道，原来妖精真的可以蛊惑人心。 只是打了个飞机，他就可以叫得这么婉转，他实在难以想象，如果当他的龟头长驱直入插进他的洞穴里，他会是个什么浪样。 之前心里无数种角色扮演，王肖什么的他已经统统抛之脑后了，他此刻只想狠狠地艹进去。 王一博把肖战翻了个身，听说这个甬道要扩张，要用润滑液扩张，可是自己手上没有润滑液怎么办。 “润滑液在哪里？” “你没带？！” “你又没告诉我要带！” “你妹的！” “我可以直接插进去吗？”王一博实在按捺不住了，他扶着龟头，停在了他的屁股外面，时不时上下蹭动，他想试一试能不能直接蹭进去。 龟头的顶端快要进去一点点了，肖战往前猛地缩了缩。 “停手！博哥！我会死！” 王一博实在受不了了，龟头硬到发疼，此刻撸动都解决不了他的欲望，他只想立马插进去，那个洞穴张开的样子在吸引诱惑着他，他想狠狠地拉扯着他的头发往死里艹他，他想在这个白天他勾引他的地方艹他，他想像忘羡一样在这里把所有的香炉鬼炉全部来一遍，管他魏婴还是魏无羡，都是他一个人的肖战。 “那怎么办！” “嗯.....嗯....腿...腿交。求求你了....下次....下次我们再来好不好...”肖战转过头看着他，眼里微微泛红，看着就要哭出来了。 “.........好。” 他舍不得看他哭，但是又舍不得不艹他。 于是他把他的双腿扒到最开，把自己得龟头狠狠地塞在腿间，又狠狠地合上。 “夹紧。” 肖战为了配合他，安抚他没法插进来的心思，便拼了全尽呻吟，配合，用力夹紧，死死地夹紧，腰跟着上下起伏。 “嗯....嗯....再....再快点。” 王一博越插越起劲，双手掐着他的眼线，把他的屁股往上垫了垫，在他腿间上下插动，越来越快。 “嗯....啊.....啊！” 最后，肖战先忍不住，射了出来。 随后，王一博也跟着射了出来，龟头抖动剧烈，精液一大滩地全部洒满了桌子，洒满了腿间，洒满了他的全身。 其实，下次你可以直接拿精液涂我的背，写王肖的。 但是肖战没有说出声，因为他怕说出来，今晚就不得眠了。


End file.
